destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TotallyWitchy
Hello. Thanks for the comment in my Destined page: Chris Halliwell/Season 1 and for the edit in Wyatt Halliwell/Joyce Brian Relationship. I´m portuguese and I speak english fluently, but I have a reader who used to read my work before it was post. Well, it happens that she´s not doing it any longer so I have to take care of both Wiki page and the forum where I post the episodes which makes it hard for me to see all the mistakes. But I really appreciate when people point them out so I can fix them. I was actually looking for people who wanted to be part of the editing team and help me on editing texts. Would you be interested in being my reader for wiki? Anyway thanks for your comments and I´m glad you enjoy Destined. Hope tto hear from you soon :) Blessed be :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 04:47, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I just made you Admin of the Destined Wiki so you can edit even protected pages. Just please don´t delete any of them. :) Thank you and well, WELCOME to Destined :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 05:19, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello :) Just stop by to thank you again for all the edits. It really helps a lot and I really appreciate it. Keep doing a good job and thanks once again :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 17:23, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you :D humm, now that you mention it, how good are you with episodes plots? I suck creating the plots for their pages and end up creating like a resume of the episode. You can check them in the summary section in their pages, I still haven´t create any for episode The Wicked Day - Part I and The Wicked Day - Part II Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 17:35, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me yes. Go ahead and try, I´ll check it once done. I´m sure you´ll be able to :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 19:54, November 24, 2014 (UTC) In the episodes page, where it says summary and after the sentence: For a complete plot of The Wicked Day - Part I go here. Of course if you´d like to try and do the complete plot as well, feel yourself confortable. I tried once but it was a lot to do. The complete plots look like this one: Something Wicca This Way Comes Again... Again! / Plot and that´s the complete resume for the episode. It has to be create a new page for them and then link them to the episode page where it ssay "here". The short plot is like the ones you find in the main page of the wiki (Last Episode / Next Episode section). Feel confortable to do both if you like :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 20:00, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I have to tell you that I LOVE IT! the only thing is that, the plot is for the Witch Hunter episode which is the 20th episode. so, I´ll change it to the right place. about the 21, the episode was already posted here: The Wicked Day - Part I. I haven´t post 22 yet, but I can tell you what´s gonna happen so you can create the plot. BTW would you mind to re-do the plots for all the previous episodes? That one really looks gorgeous! love it! I´m gonna change it to Witch Hunter page. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 20:35, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Do you have a private email or facebook page where I can send a private message? this is Destined facebook page: facebook page so I can tell you in private and no one gets to know what happens before the episode is posted. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 20:59, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I understand and I agree with your mother. I have facebook but to be honest with you is mostly to promote Destined and to talk with my friends that are overseas without paying much. Because I´m kind of afraid of crazy people stalking others. And don´t worry, I don´t stake anyone, I´m an honest person you can trust in. I´ll use the email only to send you what´s happening in Destined, for other things, I´ll be using wiki. Actually, I´ll erase you email from the post you sent so others won´t see it. Of course, go rest. I´ll be working on the characters seasons pages. Got to update them :) Talk to you later :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 23:13, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I like the wiki´s notifications too. it is easier :) yes, your mother got a point and I agree with her but sometimes we just have to be free and try things for ourselves. But you have time for it. I know kids with 8 years that already have facebook. that´s crazy. ok, I just sent you the email. Ok, I´ll let you know. :) thanks once again :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 02:23, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Crazy indeed, but it´s not my son or brother so, her mother knows what she´s doing. Yes, I got the answer. Thanks :) Have a nice day :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 15:46, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I just love all the plots, just one more for the first episode and season 1 is done. They look so great, you are really good with plots. Gonna hire you to do that, only thing is I can´t pay :( lool but if I ever get to have Destined on tv I´ll hire you to be part of the behind cameras staff :) Thanks for your help, it´s really nice and I really appreciate it :) You rock girl! Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 16:08, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you ;) Yeah, I would love to have a show on tv and I use to say that I rather to have people working with me that I know their work and you and the other that have helped so far are part of it. I won´t ever forget. You have my gratitude :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 20:23, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I´m glad :) Well, if you want to create species pages (Elders, Whitelighters; cupids, cupid-witches, etc) or locations (Halliwell manor, Coop manor, P3, Prue´s condo...etc) pages you can go ahead. Or even if you want to updated the Character/Seasin 1 page. Up to you :) I´ll be thankful :) I´m working in the episode pages now, and then will be heading to characters pages. I will also make a resume for episodes of season 2 and then send them to you in one single email :) For locations, I had created one for the Halliwell Manor, but honestly I don´t know why is not completed and the infobox is the wrong one. If you´d like you can create the text and l will create proper infoboxes for them. With species the same, if you´d like you can do the text and I´ll create the infoboxes for them. But do it if you want really want it. :) Once again, thank you. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 16:12, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, BTW, for the episode pages in the Characters section, I created a template for main characters: without the spaces (it´s easier than a gallery) and it will look like this: Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 16:16, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank you :) Oh and don´t worry. Just worry in getting better. Do it when you get better and of course if you have time. :) We´ll be here waiting for you to get back :D Feel better :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 23:48, November 30, 2014 (UTC) You´re Back Hi you :) I emailed you but just wanted to welcome you again here. I´m really glad to know you´re getting better. Destined team is complete again :) Welcome back :) Have a nice Sunday :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 23:50, December 20, 2014 (UTC) HELLO :) Nice to see you back :) Don´t worry, we all are humans and therefore we have issues that sometimes keep us away from other things. Of course, you´re still part of this wikia. I´m glad you missed it. BTW, I´ll be sending you more plots this week. I´ve been posting the episodes in the forum and now I´m working in episode 10/11 of season 2. I haven´t done almost nothing here in the wikia, because I´ve been writing episodes. Well, and taking care of my real life as well :D Feel free to edit and create new pages, you know how to do things :) Hope you´re feeling well and WELCOME BACK :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 16:30, February 24, 2015 (UTC) You´re Back :) Yeah, you have a lot to catch up on Destined. Things are getting serious there :D I´m good as well, well I´m with the flu, but I´ll get better. Hope so :) Working a lot also. Thanks for asking :) Go ahead and do as much changes as you want. You´re part of this too so... :D I´m glad you´re back too :D Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 16:46, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Tell me about it. my head hurts, my nose... well you know. but I can let it affect me more than it already has. Did you like them? yes, the episode I´m working on now, it´s supposed to be a blast. hope to be happy when I finish it. Want to finish it while the whole thing is inside my head. But just in case, I have my notebook right beside me to make notes. :) Writer´s life! Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 18:01, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, When I get in the bath, it has to be with hot water. Home made remedies are a must as well. I´m glad you like them. :) This one will put an end on something and start a new one. Like a cliffhanger for part two of season 2. And I want it to be strong. I add new demons in every episode, but at the same time I want to have a continuinity. Cause all the episodes are connected. Sure, I´ll let you know. Talking about my bedroom.... :D My bedisde table... well, it doesn´t look like a bedside table. I have like three notebooks there, plus Charmed Book of three (I may not be reading them, but being there is like they inspire me ;)) And pens, two pens. My laptop goes everywhere with me... Oh and almost forgot the Tablet, just in case. :D Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 18:17, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you :) I´m glad you like it :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 00:03, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chris Halliwell/Season 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 08:53, November 24, 2014 (UTC)